The Great Mouse Detective
'''The Great Mouse Detective '''is a 1986 American comedy drama animated mystery film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the 26th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was released on July 2, 1986. Plot In London, a mouse and toymaker, Hiram Flaversham, is abducted from his house by a peg-legged bat named Fidget. His daughter, Olivia, is distraught and wanders the streets of London in search of famous detective, Basil of Baker Street, until she comes across a mouse named David Q. Dawson, who agrees to accompany her on her search. The two arrive at Basil's house, where they meet Mrs. Judson, Basil's maid. Shortly afterwards, Basil arrives, and Olivia explains the circumstances of Hiram's abduction. Upon being notified of Fidget, Basil realizes that Hiram has been abducted by Professor Ratigan, Basil's arch-nemesis. At Ratigan's hideout, Ratigan forces Hiram to construct a robot, threatening to harm Olivia if he refuses. He then reveals to his minions that he plans to assassinate Queen Mousetoria on her Diamond Jubilee and become ruler of Mousedom. In the process, Ratigan has one of his henchmen, Bartholomew, killed by his pet cat Felicia to keep his other henchmen in line. Ratigan also orders Fidget to retrieve Olivia and gather several other items at a toy shop to help with Ratigan's scheme. After Fidget briefly runs afoul of Basil and Dawson, the detective agrees to help stop Ratigan. With assistance from a Basset Hound named Toby, the three arrive at a toy shop to investigate. During the search, Olivia is abducted by Fidget, who accidentally leaves behind a list that Basil deduces is from a seedy pub. A disguised Basil and Dawson infiltrate the Rat Trap, a pub, to locate Fidget. Though they succeed in following Fidget to Ratigan's lair, the two are promptly ambushed by Ratigan and his henchmen. Basil, realizing he has been outsmarted, falls into despair and is placed in a death trap, along with Dawson, while Ratigan and his henchmen set off to kill Mousetoria. Ratigan and his henchmen arrive at Mousetoria's palace, where the abduct the queen and reveal a robot lookalike designed by Hiram. Meanwhile, Dawson manages to snap Basil out of his depression, and the two escape the death trap and free Olivia. The three then set off to the palace with Toby to stop Ratigan. Toby chases off Felicia while Basil, Dawson and Olivia rescue Mousetoria and Hiram. As the robot lookalike names Ratigan her successor to the throne, Basil exposes Ratigan as a fraud to the public. The mice subdue Ratigan's henchmen, but Ratigan and Fidget flee, holding Olivia hostage. Basil, Dawson and Hiram pursue Ratigan, Fidget and Olivia in a makeshift balloon. During the chase, Ratigan turns on Fidget and tosses him out of the blimp before attempting to fly the blimp himself. However, Basil jumps on the blimp, which crashes into Big Ben. Inside the tower, Basil and Olivia flee from Ratigan, who suffers a mental breakdown at his humiliation and devolves into a savage rat. While Olivia is rescued by Dawson and Hiram, Basil and Ratigan continue their confrontation on the hands of the clock. Eventually, Basil and Ratigan plummet off of Big Ben, but Basil uses the remains of the blimp to rescue himself while Ratigan falls to his death. In the aftermath, Basil and Dawson are praised for their actions while Olivia is reunited with her father. When a new client arrives at Basil's homestead, seeking help from Basil, Dawson decides to remain to become Basil's assistant in their new case. Cast * Barrie Ingham as Basil of Baker Street/Bartholomew. * Val Bettin as David Q. Dawson, (Thug 4) * Susanne Pollatchek as Olivia Flaversham. * Alan Young as Hiram Flaversham. * Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan. * Candy Candido as Fidget the Bat * Diana Chesney as Mrs. Judson. * Eve Brenner as Queen Mousetoria. * Ellen Fitzhugh as Bar Maid. * Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse. * Frank Welker as Felicia/Toby. * Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes. * Laurie Main as Watson * Wayne Allw as Thug 1 * Tony Anselmo as Thug 2 * Walker Edmiston as Thug 3 Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:1986 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1980s films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Drama films